For years, people have been using laptops with cameras in the top bezel, or desktop computers with a web cam perched atop a computer monitor, for two-way video chatting. These systems have enjoyed much use despite the frequent lack of eye contact between the chatting participants.
Business meetings, especially during a time when the participants are not known well by the other, are often routinely still done in face-to-face meetings at the same location so as to build trust and rapport.
While these same location—face-to-face meetings are excellent means to get to know each other; they are expensive and often, for some meetings, too time consuming.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for face-to-face meetings via the internet with enhanced ability for eye contact all done in a reliable and cost efficient manner.